Problem: A pink pair of socks costs $$7$, and a popular silver watch costs $4$ times as much. How much does the silver watch cost?
Solution: The cost of the silver watch is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of socks, so find the product. The product is $4 \times $7$ $4 \times $7 = $28$ The silver watch costs $$28$.